


Loving Her was Red

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

She dressed like she was straight out of a history book. You thought it suited her though. You definitely liked the color it happened to be your favorite. Your eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner. You looked back down to your book and lost yourself in the pages. 

“So why were you watching me?” A voice startled you out of your world of fiction. You looked up to find the woman from earlier. 

“Well if you haven’t noticed you’re dressed rather differently for the current date in time.” 

“And you aren’t?” She ran her eyes over your body in your 1960’s attire. 

“Well I am not one to try to fit in.”

“Well neither am I.” The woman smiled. 

“Did you want something?” You ask looking down at your book and then giving the woman a look of annoyance. 

“I was looking for a companion and I believe I found one.” She gives you a smile that is all teeth. 

You laugh. “Yeah if I were you I would keep looking.” 

“Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It really doesn’t matter one way to me.” 

“What are you going to do force me to go with you?” You ask as you study her. 

She looks at you in a way that says that’s exactly what I plan to do. 

You roll your eyes. Good luck you think. 

“I could kill everyone you love.” 

You laugh. “I have no one.” Your Dad was never around so it was just you and your Mom. She passed while you were away at college. You were always too odd to make and keep friends. Your friends were story book characters. 

“I could kill you.” She smiles again all teeth. 

You realize your crying because well that’s what you wanted. To stop feeling everything. She looks at you with a look of confusion. 

“You’re broken.” She says.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” You roll your eyes. 

“Come with me, what do you have to lose. I can promise you all of space and time.” She smiles and holds out her hand. 

“Alright.” You agree taking her hand. 

“Do you need to pack?” She asks because she is sure that’s the proper thing to ask. 

You grab a bag from next to your feet. “This is all I own...the apartments I was living in got burned down about a week ago. But honestly I didn’t have much anyways.” You had a mattress, a used sofa and besides a few books that was about it in your apartment. You had moved so much especially in the middle of the night when you were a child you didn’t own much. 

You followed the strange woman to what looked like a pillar to one of the buildings. 

“That’s a pillar you know?” 

She just rolled her eyes and opened a door. You followed her in to her ship which she called a Tardis. 

“Wow it’s so much big...”

“Let me stop you there because I have heard that far too many times to count.” She said putting a finger to your lips. 

You spend the next few weeks going almost nonstop. It’s like she forgets you are human and need things like sleep and food. You seem to almost always be running from someone that is trying to kill you both. Luckily you never have any actual close calls. You are in the habit of passing out from exhaustion wherever you land in the Tardis. Most of the time though it’s on the sofa in the library. You have woken up far too many times to count covered with a blanket you know you never placed on yourself. 

One night you catch her putting the blanket over you. You reach out and grab her wrist. You watch as she is caught by surprise which rarely ever happens to her. 

“Stay.” You ask in a slurred voice. 

“I don’t...”she starts before taking off her boots and jacket and climbing on the sofa in your arms. 

You bury your face in her neck before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She had almost gotten you both killed and the Tardis destroyed. It was a really close call. You wipe your hand across your forehead looking at the sticky blood on your hand. You had, had enough. You went off on her about how irresponsible it was. The Tardis apparently agreed and had gifted you with a suite of rooms which you had been hiding in for about a week. It was absolutely everything you needed and could ever want. A small cozy library with a music corner. One of the nicest collections of vinyl you had ever seen. A bedroom and a bathroom, a small kitchen and a quaint little garden. You were in love. It was the first time ever you felt at home. You had moved with your mom so often because she was always losing her job. It was nice to finally have things that belonged to you. A place that was made just for you. 

You were curled up on your chaise lounge reading when you heard a frustrated scream. You decide to get up and the screams you heard were coming from the console room. 

“Why won’t you just let me see her? You have kept her hidden from me for over a week now?” You realized it was Missy yelling at her Tardis. 

You came into the room but she hadn’t noticed you. She looked different then the time lady you had gotten to know over the past few months. Her hair was down and everywhere. Her face was clear of makeup which seemed to make her blue eyes stand out even more. She was in what looked to be a nightgown. 

“I just want to know if she is okay.” Missy pleaded with the Tardis. 

“I’m alright, Missy.” You whispered into the room. 

Missy gasped her eyes wide as she took in your form. She looked as if she longed to throw herself into your arms but she didn’t move. You decided then to do something you had longed to do since the first week you started traveling with Missy. You walked towards Missy and took her face gently in your hands and pressed your lips to hers. It took her a second before she kissed you back. The kiss quickly became urgent. You both pulled back to catch your breath. Foreheads rested against each other. You grasped her hand and pulled her along behind you. You brought her to your suite of rooms. You watched as she looked around. 

“This is where you have been?” She asked. 

“Yes, I quite have enjoyed having a place of my own.” You smiled. 

You continued dragging her along until she was in your bedroom. You gently pulled her along to your bed. You pulled back the covers and helped her in. You tucked the covers around her before climbing into bed next to her. You wrapped your arm around her middle pulling her flush to you. 

“Sleep, my beautiful time lady.” You pressed a kiss to her hair. 

You fell asleep to the rise and fall of her chest. 

You wake from the first great sleep you have had in so long you aren’t even sure how long it’s been. You open your eyes to see beautiful blue eyes studying you. 

“Did you mean it?” She asked quietly, you weren’t even sure what she said at first. 

“Mean what?” You questioned. 

“You said my Time Lady.” She looked at you with a look of hope in her eyes. 

“Yes, I meant it.” 

There was a look of softness and affection before she bounced back to her mask. 

“So where should we go next poppet?” She said climbing out of your bed and grabbing your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

You found her it had taken you almost three years but you found her. 

“You don’t understand Y/N she has to be in the vault for a thousand years. You won’t even be alive the whole time.” He winced like you weren’t aware of being a human. 

“I don’t care. I spent 7 years with her before she left me back here. I don’t care if I get just one more year, one month, one day or even one more hour with her. I want to spend whatever time I have left to give with her.” You eyed The Doctor and you saw when he broke and was going to give. 

“Fine.” He agreed. He walked you down to the door of the vault. “I’m going to show you how to come in and out of the vault. How to raise and lower the containment field. You watched and repeated the steps to show him you understood. “Good luck.” He smiled as he walked away. You took a deep breath and let it out as you walked in the vault for the first time. 

“It can’t be feeding time already.” You heard her laugh. 

“I wouldn’t know.” You said. 

You heard her take a sharp intake of air. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

“I think you know the answer to that.” 

“I thought I made it clear how I felt about that. That’s why I left you on this stupid planet three years ago.” 

“I’m aware.” You replied she still refused to look at you. 

“So I will ask you again. Why are you here?” You could hear the snarl in her voice. 

“I’m staying here for awhile.” You replied as you finally sat down your bags (everything inside approved by The Doctor). She finally turned and looked at you. You ignored her as you started unpacking books and clothes. 

“Well don’t expect me to be welcoming.” She huffed. 

“Of course not.” You replied. You unpacked and made yourself comfortable on her chaise lounge. Opening a book and snuggling under a blanket you had stolen from her Tardis ages ago. 

“That’s mine.” Missy said jerking the blanket off of you an hour later when she decided to pay attention to you. 

“Give that back, Missy.” You reached for the blanket in her hand. 

“I looked for this.” She said holding it tightly. 

“I kept it with me after we fell asleep under it that one night.” You said biting your lip. It was a lovely shade of purple and it smelled of Missy for the longest time. You cuddled it whenever she wasn’t around. So when she dropped you off it happened to have been in your bag. 

She let you pull it from her grasp and she hurried away to what you assumed was her bedroom. She didn’t come out the rest of the day. At some point you must have fallen asleep because you’re woken by a blood curdling scream. You’re up and on your feet without a second thought. You run for her like you always have. You would take a bullet for her and you have but that’s a story for another time. You’re in her bed and you gently pull her thrashing body into your arms. 

“Shhh...it’s alright. You’re alright...you’re not alone.” You whisper to her as you gently brush her hair out of her face. “You’re safe.” Missy opens her eyes and you watch as she orients herself. You pull away before she has a chance to push you away again. You get up to walk away and Missy reaches out and grabs your wrist. 

“Stay.” She whispers. 

“Okay.” You say as you climb into bed next to her. You pull her into your arms and fall asleep to the familiar beat of her hearts. 

You wake up to her studying you intently. 

“You have aged.” She says. 

“Thank you captain obvious.” You groan as you bury your face into the pillow. 

“How old are you now?” She asks with a look of worry in her face. 

“35.” You say.

She nods. 

“I still have time you know?” 

She smiles softly and gets up and walks away. You should be use to her running away when she is uncomfortable by now but it still stings. 

You finally work up the nerve to find out where she went. She is sitting at the piano like she wants to play it but she isn’t touching the keys. 

“How long are you staying?” She asks. 

“You know the answer to that.” You look down at your feet. 

“And if I don’t want that?” 

“Yes because it’s always about what you want. I can leave if that’s really what you want. You can spend all of your time in this vault alone for all I care.” You’re screaming now. 

“Well I don’t need an insignificant human to keep me company.” She is cruel when she says it. She hurts you and you know she knows it. 

You turn and start packing your things into your bag. You place a notebook on the table and quietly walk out of the vault without looking back. 

It’s been a month and you have decided to travel a bit on your own. It’s probably time to stop living for everyone else like you have your whole life. You have a small savings from your mother passing away and the job you got right out of college.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy had become distant in the weeks since she chased you away. 

“What’s this?” The Doctor asked as he picked up the notebook. 

“Don’t touch it.” Missy hissed grabbing it from him like it was her only lifeline. 

“You shouldn’t have let her leave.” The Doctor says pointedly. 

“She deserves better.” 

“That’s not what she wants though.” He says. 

“It’s not my fault she is an idiot.” Missy hmphed. 

“If you really thought that I don’t think you would have lasted 7 years together. You would have killed her like many of your previous companions.” 

“Well she wasn’t like them.” 

“So what’s the notebook?” The Doctor pointed to her hands. 

“Her journal from the past 10 years.” 

“Have you read it?” 

“At least a dozen times.” Missy sighed. 

“Why don’t you go get her?” The Doctor asked. 

“I’m not allowed to leave the vault.” She said matter of factly.

“It will be our little secret. I can give you probably three days before Nardole starts asking questions.” He smiled. 

Missy smiled and she couldn’t help herself as she hugged him. 

~   
You have spent the last month living your best life. You literally have done absolutely everything you dreamed of doing as a girl. It’s your last night before you start your new job. Time to finally put your degree to use. You’re going to be a librarian. You spent your whole life with your head in a book so you decided a long time ago that’s where you belonged with books. You barely sleep you’re so nervous. 

You are up early eagerly waiting at the door to start your first day. You spend the entire morning training. They decide in the afternoon to put you at the circulation desk so you can get the hang of things. 

It’s pretty quiet so your reading. Someone coughs to alert you of their presence. You look up to see the blue eyes that have haunted you since the first moment you saw her. 

“Hello Poppet.” She smiles. 

It feels like all the air has left your lungs. You’re sobbing and gasping for air. She makes her way around the table and pulls you into her arms. 

“This isn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for.” She laughs. 

You have her pulled flush to your body and your mouth is greedily attacking hers. 

“Would it be horrible if I asked you to come with me?” She looked down before you had a chance to see the worry flash in her eyes. 

“Well I know you already know my answer.” You smile. 

“Yes but I would love to hear you say it.” 

“I would follow you to the end of time my beautiful Time Lady.” You whisper in her ear.


End file.
